Getting to the bottom of things
by juliawriter
Summary: Aelita's had it. She wants Jeremy to be her boyfriend. So, after some pestering from her friends, she decides to take action. (Cutesy JeremyXAelita, minor UlrichXYumi.)


Aelita was furious. She didn't get mad that often. She believed that people were never purposely mean. However, she had had the last straw. This time, she was going to get to the bottom of things.

It all started a few minutes ago.

_Aelita was in the rec room, hanging out with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Jeremy was nowhere to be found, and everyone just assumed he was in his room, on his computer. It was a day like any other._

_ Odd was telling Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich about the date he had the previous night. "And the next thing I know, she's talking about how we're going to be living in a big blue house with our seven kids and our nineteen dogs! How unbelievable is that?"_

_ "So, I'm guessing you're not going to be seeing her anymore?" Ulrich rhetorically questioned, laughing at the situation once again. Yumi and Aelita also laughed._

_ "NO WAY I'm ever even going near that crazy girl again!" Odd exclaimed in response. He didn't find the situation very funny. And as a comedy genius, he knew funny. A first date with a crazy girl who's already planning your future together was not comedy._

_ "Awe, don't worry, Odd, you'll find your dream girl," Yumi told the boy with a smile, leaning into Ulrich, who gave his girlfriend a kiss and smiled in response._

_ "Yeah, not everyone can be as lucky as Yumi and me," the brunet boy told his best friend._

_ Odd rolled his eyes and Aelita just smiled at the two. Ever since Yumi and Ulrich had finally gotten together, they had become that annoying couple that thought they knew everything about relationships. While Odd found it to be annoying (though he loved both of his friends and was happy that they finally got together), Aelita found it cute. For the most part._

_ "Speaking of perfect relationships," Odd stated, turning to the pink-haired friend sitting to his right. Aelita didn't even have to look at him to know he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Where's your Einstein lover, Aelita?" He laughed at his own joke._

_ Aelita smiled sweetly as she replied, "I think he's in his room, working on a new program of some sort."_

_ "Big surprise there, what else is new?" Ulrich mentioned sarcastically._

_ "Yeah, you'd think after we defeated X.A.N.A., he'd stay away from the computer for a while," Yumi followed._

_ Aelita shook her head. "It's okay, he's doing what he loves."_

_ "I just don't get why or how Ulrich and Yumi got together before you and Einstein," Odd huffed with a cross of his arms. He slumped down in his seat. It was no secret that Odd and Yumi's little brother Hiroki had a bet to see which of the two couples would make their obvious love official. Hiroki, having faith in his big sister and Ulrich, said that they would get together before the two geniuses of the group would. Odd should have known better than to go against the evil yet smart kid._

_ Ulrich and Yumi both glared at Odd while Aelita responded, "We're happy the way we are."_

_ "That's a lie, Schaeffer," Odd called the girl by her last name (her real one) jokingly. "Our two little geniuses are just too scared to admit that they're madly in love!"_

_ While Aelita gave her best glare at the boy, Yumi grinned, silently agreeing with Odd. Ulrich decided to contribute to the conversation as well. "How do you know, Aelita? Have you guys ever talked about it?"_

_ "Ulrich, should you really be giving anyone advice on talking about relationships?" Aelita argued. It took him 3 years to tell Yumi he was crazy about her—she didn't need him to tell her how to go about her relationship. She and Jeremy were different than Ulrich and Yumi…right?_

_ Odd cackled at Aelita's comment, Ulrich grumbled, and Yumi stuck up for her boyfriend. "Ulrich's right, Aelita—you should talk to Jeremy about your relationship with him. Are you guys together or not? Communication is key in a good relationship."_

_ Aelita now rolled her eyes as she stood abruptly. It wasn't the first time her friends had brought up her relationship (or lack thereof) with Jeremy, but this was the first time that it was starting to get to her. And maybe the real reason she was starting to get mad at them for pestering her about it was because she didn't even know if she and Jeremy were "actually together." Was she his girlfriend? Was he her boyfriend? They'd never said yes and they'd never said no. They'd held hands and she'd kissed him a couple of times, but as far as she knew, they were just friends._

_ Starting away from her friends, she intended to go straight to Jeremy and get to the bottom of things. She needed to know once and for all. Were she and Jeremy a couple or not?_

Which leaves us to where our story began, Aelita furiously making her way to Jeremy's room. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Her friends had no business poking their noses into her and Jeremy's relationship, so she was mad at them. She had given Jeremy countless reassurances that she was interested in him, loved him even, yet the two still weren't technically in a relationship. Not that she knew of anyway. And so she was even more mad at him than she was her friends.

Finally reaching Jeremy's room, the girl walked right in and slammed the door shut behind her once again. Jeremy jumped at the sound of his door slamming and immediately turned around.

"Aelita!" he said, relieved. "You scared me."

Said girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared the boy down.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy questioned her. It wasn't like Aelita to come to his room, obviously angry, and silently glare at him.

"YES, something's wrong!" Aelita exclaimed. "I like you, you idiot! I like you, and Odd's being rude and bring up our relationship all the time, and Yumi and Ulrich are being annoying and coupley but it's also so cute, and I want that too, with you, but I don't even know if we're together and…and…JEREMY!"

Jeremy stared at her, wide-eyed. He didn't get all that she said, with her jumbling her words together and talking too fast to be understood, but he'd gotten the general gist of her words.

"Aelita, sit down," he told her, gently grabbing her hand and leading her to his bed, where the two sat down.

Aelita kept her arms crossed. "Are we together or not?" she asked blunt and exasperatedly.

Jeremy blushed and looked down at their joined hands. "I kind of…thought we were…together," the shy boy stumbled. He glanced at Aelita to see her reaction.

Aelita dropped her arms and finally smiled, that smile Jeremy loved to see, because he caused it. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're together?"

"Uh…only if you want to be," Jeremy immediately said. He wasn't sure why he was still doubting himself, since she obviously liked him because she was literally all over him.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend, Jeremy!" she squeezed him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," Jeremy said with a smile. "because I want to be your boyfriend." And before Aelita could respond, for the first time ever, with all the confidence he could muster, he kissed his girlfriend, right on the lips.

Maybe it was a weird way for their relationship to officially begin, but it was their way, and they had each other, and nothing else mattered.

_Hi! I really like angry Aelita, since she's so perky all the time. I think this story shows both her sweet side and her angry side. And of course a happy ending! Hopefully you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_

_Remember, I don't own Code Lyoko, so :)._

_-Julia_


End file.
